When Turks and Americans
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: One-Shot! Turkey and America end up being locked in a room together. OH Dear... TurkeyXAmerica. This a gift for the amazing Emismpunk.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Smex!**_

_**A/n: In Turkish the 'q' is pronounced as 'k', or something like that.**_

_**This is a gift for the amazing and beautiful Emismpunk!**_

_**!~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~**_

America was not awoken after the World Conference meeting, not many nations cared if the young nation was locked in during the night. America had fallen asleep during England's presentation and was not snoring, so it did not alert anyone until Russia had commented about America's military and no insult was released from the blonds' mouth. A few nations found it slightly humorous that they were leaving the Superpower asleep in the meeting room, even China and England found it funny. Everyone knew America had a fear of being alone and the dark, and since the room had a Security camera they could tease the teen in the future.

They had left the boy alone in the room to sleep until his body naturally called for weakens, which was about an hour after the other nations had left. America awoke to a pull on his cowlick, formally known as Nantucket, by a small brown cat. America looked at the feline as it patted the strand of rebellious hair back and forth in its paws, causing his cheeks to turn a slight pink. America moved a bit, causing the cat to slightly jump away from the person he thought was sleeping.

"Hey little fellow, where did you come from?" he said, holding his hand out for the small pet to sniff and confirm that the man was harmless. The small cat walked over to America, begging to be given attention and affection from another being. America slipped off his black gloves and began to pet the small cat, not yet analyzing the situation that he was in. the cat pushed its self into America's warm hand. "My, aren't you a friendly little guy" he commented sweetly to the small cat, who mewed in response.

America began to look around the room, noticing the lights were out and it was empty; luckily there was still some light shining through the windows. America sighed and walked over to the door and tried to open it, sadly it was locked and America did not want to have to replace another nation's doors because he broke them again.

With a loud sigh he turned on the lights and sat down in his chair, thinking on how we were going to get out of this mess. He turned his chair to the window and just looked at the setting sun, seeing the bright oranges and pinks die within the darkening sky over the buildings of Greece. He stood up and walked close to the large window, trying to get a better view of the city and its surroundings. He felt the cat press against his leg ad heard the slight purring from the fuzzy feline. "Looks like we are stuck in here till tomorrow" he said out loud.

"Are you serious? Damn those bastards for not waking us up!" he heard a familiar voice from behind him. America snapped his neck around to the masked face of Turkey coming up from under the large table in the middle of the room. The man rubbed his head slightly as he walked over to the American by the window, Alfred wondered why the man was also locked in here as well as himself.

"You!" the Turk yelled as he jumped for the cat at the American's leg, but the cat jumped up in America's arms. Turkey looked up to see the cat with a smirk on his lips, this made the tanned man very angry and annoyed with the beast. America let out a cute giggle towards the man's actions, making him sound like a school girl. Turkey blushed slightly in embarrassment, he got up and straightened his uniform and looked at the cat snuggled into America's arms and chest.

"So why are you in here?" America asked the masked man, cocking his head to the side cutely. Turkey's blush reddened at the younger nation's innocent act; it really was a very cute gesture. Turkey scratched the back of his neck and began to run his fingers through his short brown hair, running over a bump on the top of his head. It hit him why he was in here and why he was passed out under the table and now locked in here with the cute American.

"Well, my little American friend, the reason I am here is because of that cat" he said, pointing to the small cat in America's arms. America gave him a raised eye brow look, confused on how this cat had caused the Turkish nation to end up under the table. "It's Greece's cat, and well I decided it would be funny to take it," he awkwardly laughed, America seemed to understand what happened now. Turkey scratched his beard, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the meeting.

"Well you were already asleep, it was close to the end of today's presentations" Turkey said, feeling slightly stupid in front of the younger male. America giggled again, finding Turkey's story to be cute and funny. Turkey smiled a bit, causing the American to look at him; now both shared a nice smiled with the other.

"So do you have a key to get out?" America asked, hoping that the Turk would have a key to freedom from the room. Turkey shook his head, turning around and sitting on the carpeted ground and resting his back on the window. America sat next to him, pulling his knees to his chest and looking down at his brown shoes. The cat hopped out of Alfred's arms and walked off somewhere else within the large meeting room, leaving Turkey and America alone. Turkey looked over at the blond, studying the features that had made him desirable by the other Nations of the world; no matter how much the denied it.

America had wheat-honey blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, fair-tan skin and a perfect frame to match it. He noticed how relaxed America looked in his uniform, unlike the other nations who seem to dress to impress and show sophistication. But America looked like a man who woke up every morning, put on a uniform and smiled and skipped his way to work, in an odd way Turkey found this to be America's greatest feature. His child like attitude to life, that all other nations seemed to have lost a long time ago, was annoying but fantastic at the same time. America was one of the youngest nations, and the youngest prospering nation, yet how he was able to sink his fingers into controlling the world amazed the Turkish nation.

Turkey turned his glance away when he noticed America turning his head to look at him, not understanding why America would want to look at the man who hid behind a mask. Turkey thought of himself as an ugly nation, especially compared to the American; who had earned the title The Beautiful by the humans of the world. Turkey had plain brown hair, hidden brown eyes, dark tan skin, and was a bit taller and more muscular then America. To the Turkish nation he was ugly, but that is not how America saw the Mediterranean nation. No he found the man very attractive, not as stiff as the nations he grew up around or had to help during the world's feuds.

"Did you notice that when England moves his eyebrows it looks like caterpillars moving?" America asked randomly, the Turkish nation looked at the man with a raised eye brow in curiosity. America felt a bit stupid but decided to turn his question into more of a joke. He balled one of his hands into a fist and stuck one finger out and began to wiggle it like a worm. "It moves like this" America said with a giggle.

Turkey gave him a serious face and sighed, America felt even more stupid. Negation Use (consider revising) wall he said in a stern voice. America looked back down at his shoes, looking at how the light hit them. "They look more like this," Turkey's voice cut America's thoughts of the light. America looked up to see the man had both of his hand raised to his face and two fingers on each hand moving like worms above his eyebrows. America practically lost it right there, he fell over a bit and began to laugh as hard as he could.

Turkey joined him as well in the fit of laughter, enjoying the humorous moment with the beautiful nation. America seemed to have had this smile that brightened up anyone's day, but the rest of the world seemed too stupid to understand how special this smile was. Turkey looked at America, who was still smiling sweetly, and felt so compelled to hug and embrace the boy. Even if the two were completely different in many ways there was one thing they seemed to share, being a joke even when they were at their most powerful state.

"That was priceless dude!" America finished his laughter with his cute giggle, making Turkey blush deepen. He had not laughed that hard in a very long time, having to constantly fight took away all his time to relax and enjoy himself with simple things. America seemed to have relaxation down, even when he had been fighting for most of his life. He found America to still be pure, childish and beautiful, even after he had proven to the world that he can be grown up… When he wants to.

"So America-" Turkey began, but was cut off by America's hand in his face. "Call me Alfred, Alfred F. Jones" he corrected sweetly and giggling slightly, giving the Turkish male permission to address him by his human name. Turkey found this to be a great complement, not given permission to call nations by their human names was common for disliked nations like himself.

"Very well, you can call me Sadiq Annan" he said, taking hold of Alfred's hand and kissing the top of it like he has seen in America's and England's movies. America blushed at the man's comment, a bit confused on where this sudden flirt mood came from; but he kind of liked this adoration from another person.

"Well then Sadiq, what did you want to ask me?" Alfred said, adding an extra sexual tone on his name, moving closer to him and whispering in his ear the question. Sadiq's face turned bright red as he felt the American's hot breath against ear, shocked that Alfred had acted so fast towards him. Sadiq quickly slipped one of his hands behind Alfred, cupping Alfred's bottom. Alfred's face turned as red as an apple as the man groped his butt greedily.

America was so tempted so submit himself to the Turkish man, but his puritan heritage began to take a sudden hold of him. He slightly moved away a bit, Sadiq found this as a Hard-to-Get act by Alfred. Sadiq moved closer to Alfred, his lips now being close to Alfred's ear and let his breath roll onto the younger man's ear. "I was wondering if you can tell me who won the Cold War" he lied; he had forgotten the question within the moment. Alfred grinned happily at the Turkish man, still confident that he beat Russia during that era.

"Well I did! After all I am the hero! And Russia is the Villain; everyone knows that the Hero defeats the Villain!" Alfred smiled, feeling his ego get boosted by his own self proclaimed Hero status. Sadiq smiled, forming a plan to get America to submit himself to him. Sadiq smirked evil, sending shivers down the blonds' back. He had a perfect, full-proof, plan and he knew Alfred would enjoy this as well.

"So if I became a villain, what would you do?" Sadiq asked seductively, slightly licking the shell of Alfred's ear. Alfred's obviously enjoyed this, Nantucket almost shot straight up as the American shivered at the man's question and tone of voice.

"I would have to defeat you, take you over, and make sure you don't hurt anyone" Alfred replied in a huskily voice. Sadiq grunted to the boy's response, feeling himself being turned on by the choice of words and the tone he used to play them. "I'd like to see you try," he challenged the Superpower. Alfred smirked and pushed the Turk to the floor, making him lay on his back.

America pushed himself on top of Turkey, grabbing hold of the man's hips. Sadiq smirked as Alfred sat up on his groin, rubbing himself against his hard on. Sadiq let out a groan of pleasure as Alfred just rolled his hips on his, adding pressure to Sadiq's pants. "Dammit Alfred!" he moaned at the shorter man, who just smirked victoriously.

"No one can beat the hero, Sadiq," Alfred whispered to the man that was pinned under him. Sadiq pushed his hips up against Alfred, adding more pressure and friction to his groin. "You are hardly doing anything _'hero'_" Sadiq teased, grabbing hold of Alfred's neck and pulling him down to his face.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alfred teased, Sadiq almost laughed. Sadiq connected his lips with Alfred's for a short, soft kiss. The two just looked at each other for a blissful second, bother of their blushes deepening from the sweet contact. Slowly they reconnected their mouths, letting their lips clash and transferring their warmth to each other. Sadiq pulled Alfred's body closer, enjoying the man's body heat and the teasing touch through their clothes.

Sadiq bit down on Alfred's bottom lips, begging for entrance to the teen's mouth. Alfred smirked into the kiss and pulled back, giving the Turk a seductive grin as he grinded his hips again. Sadiq grunted and moaned at the boy's strong movements against his body, loving the feeling of the directed heat and pressure. Alfred made this evil look as he began to pull Sadiq's shirt from his pants, and soon slipping his hands under the thin white shirt and to the man's toned chest.

"Oh America~" he purred as the boy touched his body softly, almost like a feather against his body. Sadiq sat up and pulled Alfred back down, rolling over a bit so the American was trapped under his body. "I told you to call me Alfred" America said, lifting himself up a bit to kiss Sadiq's lips. But the Turk used one of his hands to push the boy back down on the floor, giving the blond male a stern look.

"Alfred… we could get in trouble, besides do you even want this?" Sadiq asked, his brown eyes concerned for the boy's feelings for the next actions they would be doing. Alfred almost shivered from the man's roughness, enjoying the manhandling he was receiving from the Turk. "Getting in trouble, huh?" Alfred repeated, giving the Turk a very seductive and sexual look.

"Yes, Alfred, we could get in serious trouble if we get caught by another Nation," Sadiq said, trying to hold back his urges to just take the American.

"As you can clearly see, no one is here and if they decide to come back then it's their fault for locking us up in the first place," Alfred said, wiggling his body and trying to show Sadiq that he did not want to wait much longer. Sadiq smirked and lowered himself, capturing the lips of the American nation, holding Alfred tightly as he continued to wiggle against his body and causing warm friction.

"If we get it trouble, it's the hero's fault," Sadiq teased, kissing Alfred's neck and nibbling on the soft skin. He heard Alfred let loose a soft moan as he nibbled his way up and down his neck, taking in the scent that Alfred seemed to give. Alfred slipped his hands back under Sadiq's shirt and started scanning them over the darker man's tones chest, which man Sadiq smile as he kept kissing Alfred's neck.

Alfred withdrew his hands again and began to unbutton Sadiq's shirt, completely leaving the Turks chest exposed to any attacks. Sadiq purred softly as he felt Alfred rub his chest, and eventually playing with his nipples. Sadiq closed his eyes and let Alfred touch him, only opening them when he felt Alfred take one of his nipples in his warm mouth, which shocked Sadiq fully.

Sadiq began to rub Alfred's legs, slowly getting closer to Alfred's groin and starting to rub Florida through Alfred's pants. Sadiq looked up at Alfred, feeling the boy starting to move his mouth in rhythm to his slowly strokes. Sadiq felt Alfred latch his arms around his body, holding their chest close together. The Turk nation smirked and kissed Alfred's soft lips while he rubbed Alfred's hard on.

"You look so sluttish, yet it only seems fitting for you," Sadiq laughed as Alfred sunk his nails into his back, a way of showing revenge to the comment. Sadiq chuckled and kissed Alfred again, happily having Alfred kiss him back.

Sadiq slowly began to undo the belt around Alfred's waist, taking his time to tease and torture Alfred as he slowly removed his pants. "Sadiq, p-please hurry," Alfred groaned out, feeling pain from his throbbing vital regions. Sadiq chuckled and removed his own pants, letting his Turkish pride be revealed to America.

"I do not have any lube, so be prepared," Sadiq said softly, leaning close to Alfred and kissing him again. After he kissed Alfred for a few minutes he stuck three fingers in Alfred's mouth, which made Alfred smirk. The blond nation began to suck and lips Sadiq's fingers, making them night and wet for their next activity. The Turkish nation smirked, using his spare hand to spread Alfred's legs. He sat between them, watching Alfred such on his fingers like a greedy whore. He pulled them out and smiled down at Alfred, ready to put their teasing aside and get on with the fun part.

"Ready?" Sadiq asked Alfred, smiling at he saw Alfred wiping away a strand of drool off of his chin.

"Hurry!" Alfred groaned out, opening his tanned legs wider to get his point across Sadiq's mind. Sadiq smirked and pulled Alfred's legs over his shoulders, wanting to get perfect access to Alfred's hole. Sadiq smiled and stuck one finger inside of Alfred, wiggling it around to get Alfred get comfortable to the feeling. He then stuck the second finger in and watched as Alfred moved his hips to get comfortable with this as well. Sadiq began to scissor his fingers, then he stuck the third and did the same thing. He smiled as he stretched Alfred and then he looked down at his own hard on, realizing he forgot to get that wet as well. He shrugged it off, knowing Alfred could take a little more pain.

"S-Sadiq~!" Alfred moaned as he kept moving his hips.

"I'm about to stick it in," Sadiq said right before he pulled his fingers out and gripped Alfred's hips tightly. Alfred smiled and clenched his fist, relaxing when he felt Sadiq place his warm hands over Alfred's. "Hold mine," Sadiq said softly, giving Alfred time to do so. Alfred took hold of Sadiq's hands, intertwining their fingers in a tight woven form.

Sadiq smiled and pushed himself into Alfred, groaning for the tight heat that surrounded his sensitive organ. Alfred made painful moans, not expecting to be taken dry. Sadiq sat there for awhile and waited for Alfred to relax and loosen up his grip on his hands, "Tell me when you're ready," Sadiq said softly to Alfred.

Alfred began to wiggle his hips, slowly getting use to the feeling of Turkey's cock inside of him. After a few painful minutes he relaxed and had to wipe away a few stray tears that had formed from the pain.

"I-I'm ready," Alfred said softly, his cheeks burning red from heat and embarrassment. Sadiq smiled sweetly, loving the cute expression Alfred was making. Sadiq needed at Alfred and began to slowly thrust his hips, groaning from the extremely tight and hot walls that held him. Sadiq began to look for that special spot inside of Alfred, which seemed like it took too long. But he knew when he found it, hearing Alfred moaned loudly and squeeze Sadiq's hands tightly.

Alfred began to moan, arching his back as pleasure rushed through his body. Sadiq kept his eyes open, watching Alfred keep his close and moan; which seemed to be his new favorite sight. Sadiq released on of Alfred's hands and began to pump Alfred's shaft, coaxing his hand with Alfred's sweet pre-cum.

Alfred moaned louder, wiggling to the thrust and the pumps. Sadiq seemed to have both of his actions in a nice rhythm. "S-so tight, Alfred," Sadiq moaned out as he felt himself reaching his climax.

"SADIQ!" Alfred screamed loudly, squeezing Sadiq's hand tightly once again.

Alfred's eyes shot open widely and he let out a loud moan, releasing on Sadiq's chest. Alfred threw his head back and began to pant, staring at the ceiling. Sadiq kept thrusting inside of Alfred, releasing shortly after America did. Sadiq began heavily panting and pulled himself out of Alfred, crawling next to Alfred and pulling him close. Alfred felt like a doll, but enjoyed being held by Sadiq and the warmth the man gave off.

"Y-you're so warm," Alfred mumbled softly as he kissed Sadiq's tan neck, making the Turkish man smile happily. "So are you," he laughed out, pulling Alfred into a deep kiss.

Sadiq was shocked when Alfred pulled away from the kiss, but the look on Alfred's face was something that made him smile.

"Round two?" Alfred asked, licking his lips. Sadiq sat up and brought Alfred into a hug, making Alfred's body rest on top of his and also got some of Alfred's cum on Alfred.

"Hell yes!" Sadiq cheered happily as he went to turn Alfred over on all fours, but saddened when he was stopped by Alfred.

"England's chair" Alfred ordered, making Sadiq burst out into laughter and nod to the request. Boy this was going to be a nice surprise for England tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!The End!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue:

The door opened and the sleepy nations walking to the meeting room, ready to get another day of work done and the nations they locked in there out. There was a loud gasp as everyone looked at the scene in front of them, which made Japan pull out his camera.

"What in bloody hells name did you two gits do!" England voice yelled, seeing his chair broken in half and covered in something he did not even want to know. All the nations looked over to see Turkey, America, and Greece's cat cuddled on the floor. Alfred and Sadiq were naked, but their privates were covered by Sadiq's coat. Greece's cat woke up and walked over to his owner, meowing happily as he jumped in Greece's arms.

"I would get that washed if I were you," Switzerland said as he moved to his chair. Russia took out his pipe and walked over to the sleeping nations, raising it right above Turkey. The large Russian slammed his pipe down on the Turk, making Sadiq jump and scream. It was odd that Alfred did not wake up for the loud noise, then again he was exhausted.

"What the hell!" Turkey screamed at Russia, stopping after that and looking to see the other nations. _'Shit!'_

_**THE END!**_

_**Thank you for reading this! **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Lots of love from Kats_with_shamrocks, mainly to Emismpunk!**_


End file.
